My Wish Come True
by FrozenFang
Summary: Ever wonder if wishes really did come true? Have you ever thought of what you would do if your wish came true? This is a story where my wish came true but with its own twist. Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1

**I had an idea for a self insert fanfiction so I decided to try and see if it was successful. It probably wont catch too many peoples eye because it isn't that well done. But the only thing that I have to say to that is try and remember that I'm just starting to type my own fanfiction stories so I'm not going to be that good. I'm still an amateur. I hope that if people read this that they like it and review it, and if there are reviews that say they don't like my story, then the best thing I could say to that is that I tried my best. So please, be patient with me.**

**Also, I will be starting the third chapter for my other story _Naruto's Sudden Surprise_, so for those who like that story won't have to wait too long. Please leave a review saying whether or not you liked this story. I appreciate any type of criticism.**

**I do not own _Naruto_**

* * *

><p>You know, I always believed in wishes, but I never thought that they actually came true. I thought that they were something you were told as a kid and kept believing in them to keep your imagination.<p>

This is what I always thought. That was, of course, until my wish actually came true. And to top it off, it started off weird.

Lets start from the beginning.

* * *

><p>It was August 31, the last official day of summer(to me). It was late at night that I got bored trying to find anything on my TV, so I tried going on my laptop. Downside is, I didn't know what to search for. So I shut my laptop and looked outside my window. I noticed that the stars were out, so I decided to go outside to look up at them. After getting out, I laid on the grass just staring at the sky.<p>

After awhile, I was going to go back inside, but before I got up, I saw movement in the sky. Looking up, I saw a shooting star flying through the sky. Deciding I was going to make a wish, I closed my eyes to think about what I wanted to wish for. While thinking, I kept remembering the _Naruto _show and how I didn't really like the story. Knowing what I wanted to wish for, I opened my eyes to still see the shooting star. I closed my eyes again and said what I wanted to wish for.

" I wish I was in the _Narutoverse _as my own character." I said.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was still outside. Now, I knew that it was impossible so I don't really know what I was expecting to happen. But after staring at it again, I went back inside to try to go to sleep. Going back into my room, I lay down on my bed, thinking to myself, "_Maybe if I made a different wish, it would have come true."_ After that thought, I fell asleep thinking about my wish.

After some time, I started to wake up. But I realized that something was wrong. One, I wasn't in my bed. Two, it was very dark. Three, I had no idea how I got there. Getting up, I looked around and all I saw was darkness. In fact, I had no idea that I could actually see. Panicking, I started to run straight, hoping that I would find something.

I had no idea how long I ran for. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours. I had no clue. Stopping to take a break, I bent over putting my hands on my knees looking at the ground. I didn't know what I was going to do. Then, I saw a light shining on the floor in front of me. Looking up, I saw something that I could not believe.

**Welcome to Naruto**

Start Game

I couldn't believe it. My wish actually came true. I never said for it to be like a game, but that thought didn't occur to me when I was looking at those floating words. I didn't think it would actually come true. Granted, I did always want to change the story but I thought that it was impossible. But here it was, impossible looking me right in the face. I didn't know whether to be excited that I was going to be in _Naruto _or scared that I left my friends and family. But without any idea on how to get back, I decided that since I couldn't go back to my world, I might as well go into the _Naruto _world. So, with that in mind, I touched Start Game. All the words vanished, only to be replaced by another title.

Create Your Character

I didn't know how old I was going to be so I just made it how I would like it. My character was 6ft tall, 165 pounds, and had some muscle mass but not enough to make him look like a body builder. My character had white hair with black and red streaks in it and blue eyes. Once I was done, another sentence popped up smaller.

Next Page

Touching it, it brought me to more specific things for my character.

Stats

Abilities

Kekkai Genkai

Affinities

Village

Status

Deciding to go in order, I touched Stats first. The words vanished, then were replaced by my stats. It said I had 100 points already available.

**Strength:**

**Intelligence:**

**Charisma:**

**Luck:**

**Chakra:**

**Chakra Control:**

I decided to put 20 in strength, 20 in intelligence, 10 in charisma, 10 in luck, 20 in chakra, and 20 in chakra control. Having finished with my stats, it brought me back to the previous screen. I touched Abilities next. Again it said I had 100 points.

**Taijutsu:**

**Ninjutsu:**

**Genjutsu:**

**Kenjutsu:**

**Fuuinjutsu:**

I put 20 in each category. Going back, I then went to my Kekkai Genkai page.

Kekkai Genkai: (3 total)

That surprised me. I didn't think that it would let me have three kekkai genkai. The most I saw was two and that was with Mei Terumi.

Eye:

**Sharingan**

****Byakugan****

**Rinnegan(Locked)**

****Jyuubigan?(Locked)****

Body:

**Dead Bone Pulse**

Chakra:

**Chakra Chains**

**Ice Style**

**Wood Style**

**Crystal Style**

** Lava Style**

** Storm Style**

I was surprised that I could get different chakra style Kekkai Genkai, but I could only get one body. Taking some time to think, I decided to get one from each. So I chose **Sharingan**, **Dead Bone Pulse**, and **Chakra Chains**. Satisfied with my choices, I finished and it took me to the list again. I touched Affinities this time and I already had an idea on what I wanted my affinity to be.

Affinities: (3 total)

Now this really shocked me. I had an idea for what I wanted my one affinity to be, but I didn't think it would let me pick three. For a second, I was thinking that this thing was going to have me overpowered.

**Water**

**Earth**

**Fire**

**Wind**

**Lightning**

I already knew what I wanted for my first one, so I touched **Lightning.** But I didn't know what I wanted for my other two. After thinking about it, I chose **Wind **and **Water.** Even if I couldn't have it as a kekkai genkai, I hoped that I would still be able to try to do Ice Style. Done with my affinities, I went back to the list and touched the next one.

Village

**Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**Village Hidden in the Mist**

**Village Hidden in the Clouds**

**Village Hidden in the Sand**

**Village Hidden Among the Stones**

I wondered why it only had the Five Great Nations but I wasn't too concerned. I knew that I didn't want to go to the **Mist,** the **Sand,** or the **Stone.** So that only left the **Leaf **and **Cloud.** After thinking about it, I decided to go to the **Leaf.** Going back to the list, I was curious about what it meant by Status.

Status:

Civilian Family

Clan Family

Hokage Family

Orphan

Not wanting to get accustomed to a new family, I decided on Orphan. After touching it, I expected to be finished, but instead another thing popped up that I didn't even think about.

Jinchuuriki: Yes or No?

Now I was curious on why it would let me be a Jinchuuriki. I wondered if I could be any one. I thought that it might be a different change of pace if I was a Jinchuuriki and I wanted to see if I could control a tailed beast's power and be able to befriend it. So with that in mind, I chose Yes.

Which one?

**One Tail: Shukaku **

****Two Tails: Matatabi****

**Three Tails: Isobu**

****Four Tails: Son Goku****

******Five Tails: Kokoa******

**Six Tails: Saiken**

**Seven Tails: Chomei**

**Eight Tails: Gyuuki**

**Nine Tails: Kurama**

**Ten Tails: Shinju? (Locked)**

I was thankful that I couldn't get the **Ten Tails**. I didn't think I could ever control that kind of power. I immediately thought of the **Nine Tails**, but then I remembered that he hated the **Sharingan** so he probably wouldn't help me. I also chose not to have the **One Tail, Two Tails, Three Tails, Six Tails, **and **Eight Tails.** So that left me with the **Four Tails, Five Tails, **and **Seven Tails.** After some thinking, I decided that I was going to be the **Seven Tailed Jinchuuriki. **With that done, a new "screen" showed up.

Are You Satisfied With Your Character?

Yes or No

Liking what I decided, I touched Yes.

Are You Sure?

Yes or No

I figured it just wanted me to be certain with my character, so I touched Yes again.

Name Your Character

I tried to think of a good name for my character. Only problem was, I suck at names. So I thought about one that I thought was kinda cool and that I liked, so I "typed" in my character's name.

Name: **Kori Okami**

Satisfied with my name, I touched Finish.

Create Your Character: Completed

Starting Game...

After I read that, the next thing I knew, I was unconscious again.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. That is my second attempt at fanfiction and my first attempt at a self insert. I hope some people who read this liked it, but for those who didn't, I would like to say that I'm sorry that I couldn't do any better and I hope you'll give me your honest opinion on what you thought about the story.<strong>

**I started this story because I always kept saying to myself that I didn't like the _Naruto_ story, and that the fanfiction stories are better. I kept saying that if I could I would change this or that, then I got the idea that I could change anything in the story if I wrote a story where I had my own character in it. So that is where this story came from.**

**Also, I apologize for my lack of description on the appearance of my character. Since I'm new, I'm not that very good at describing certain things, but hopefully I'll get better with time and practice.**

**Please leave a review saying whether you liked it or not and tell me why. I helps me correct any mistakes I've made or will make in the future. Thanks for ready my story and check out my other story _Naruto's Sudden Surprise._**

**FrozenFang**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. I know that this is early for another chapter, but I had more thoughts on the story so I started writing this. It helps me establish things that I'm going to build off of, so thats why this is early. If you're reading this, then that means that you liked my first chapter for **_**My Wish Come True. **_**I personally like the idea of becoming a character in **_**Naruto **_**and I hope this story lives up to your expectations for a self insert. I'll will be making changes in the story, so for those who like the canon, then I suggest you don't read this since I'm going to change things. For those who are interested, then please read on.**

**Now, onto the second chapter of **_**My Wish Come True. **_**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was being carried by someone. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was blond hair. Taking another look, I saw that the person had blue eyes too. Not a moment later, did I realize who was carrying me.<p>

It was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Naruto's father.

Then I started to hear what sounds like a battle happening. A large battle. I realized that this was the night when Tobi/Obito/Madara ripped the **Nine Tails **from Kushina and used it to attack the village. The night where Minato and Kushina risked their lives to save Naruto and seal the **Nine Tails **into him. The night Naruto lost his parents and became a Jinchuuriki.

It was the night of the **Nine Tails Attack**.

I was wondering how Minato could carry me. Then I realized that my body felt light, and I saw little arms in my eyesight. My eyes went wide when I realized how he could carry me.

I was a baby.

At this point, I was starting to panic. Did I replace Naruto? Were Minato and Kushina my parents? Just as I was freaking out, I cry broke my train of thought. I knew it wasn't me who made that noise, so where did it come from? Looking down from Minato, I saw another tuff of blond hair. Looking futher, I saw three whisker marks on both cheeks. I was relieved when I realized I was looking at Naruto. But if he was here, why was I here? Was I Naruto's brother? Just after I finished these thoughts, Minato landed on the ground. Then I heard him talking.

"I'm sorry, little one. But I'm going to have to use you as well as my own son. I'm sorry to tell you that I didn't know your parents but I know, as a parent myself, that they loved you." He said sadly.

He started moving into a clearing still holding both me and Naruto. At least now I knew the truth. So he just found me and decided that he was going use me too. Considering how it sounds, I wasn't really mad. I already knew how hard it was for both Minato and Kushina to do this to their own son. In the middle of the clearing, I saw Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot Habanero. Naruto's mother. She was on the ground panting heavily with her **Chakra Chains **coming out of her back. Following the chains, I was prepared to see the **Nine Tails **wrapped up in chains. What I wasn't prepared for, though, was seeing not only the **Nine Tails**, but also the **Seven Tails. **What was it doing here? Then I remembered that I said I wanted my character to be the **Seven Tails Jinchuuriki.** I also said that I wanted to be in the leaf village.

"_Crap, that means that the __**Seven Tails**__ also attacks. Didn't think about that." _I thought.

I saw that Kushina noticed us enter the clearing and saw that her eyes widened when she saw me and Naruto being carried by Minato.

"Minato, what are you doing with Naruto and that other boy?!" She asked/yelled.

"I'm going to seal each beast into both children. The boy will have the **Seven Tails** sealed inside him and Naruto will have the **Nine Tails** sealed inside him." He said sadly, knowing he was about to ruin the lives of two newborns.

Upon hearing this, both mine and Kushina's eyes widened. I knew why Kushina was surprised but I was suprised because he said he was going to seal the **Nine Tails** into Naruto, not half of it.

"What are you talking about?! Are you crazy?! No, I won't let you! I won't let an innocent boy and our son be subjected to the life of a Jinchuuriki." She yelled angrily.

"You don't understand. We have no choice. If I don't do this, thousands of lives will be lost. Do you think I want to do this either? We don't have any other way. I have to do this." He said.

Kushina looked down at the ground, then looked at both Tailed Beast. Then she looked towards her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Did you at least tell the boy's parents?" She asked.

"No. When I was on my way here, I saw him by a collapsed house. I knew they were dead because I saw blood close to what looked like the door. He was the only one I found." He said.

At this, her eyes widened again. "Then that means he doesn't know his own name." More tears started pouring down her face.

"I know. That's why on my here, I was trying to think of a name to give him since we don't know his original name or if he had one. But I was having trouble thinking of a good one. Then I remembered a mission I had when I was a Jonin to the border of the Land of Snow. I remember I saw a white wolf in the snow, and as soon as I saw it, it ran away. So I think I have a name for the little one. What do you think about Kori Okami?" He asked.

"_So this is how I'm going to get my name. Doesn't bother me since I'm the one that chose it."_ I thought.

At this, Kushina chuckled a little. "Ice Wolf, huh? Yeah, I like it and I think he will like it too." She said.

Minato smiled at this a little. "Yeah, he will. But now we have to do the sealing. I'm going to use the **Eight Signed Sealing **for both of them. I barely have enough for one, so I know two will kill me. But those are the strongest seals I know so I don't have a choice."

After saying this, Minato summoned a sealing alter and placed both me and Naruto on it. Then he turned to face both Tailed Beasts.

"Ok, I'll do the **Seven Tails **first." He then started doing the hand signs and after the last one he yelled, "**Eight Signed Seal."**

Then I saw the **Seven Tails **get sucked into my gut and a seal appeared on my stomach. Now that that's done, all that was left was to seal the **Nine Tails **into Naruto. Looking at Minato, I saw that he was panting and sweating heavily.

"Man, that took alot out of me." He said in between breaths. Just as he was about to turn to the **Nine Tails**, I saw Kushina chains started loosening their hold on it because she was losing energy and chakra. The **Nine Tails **then took this chance to try and kill both me and Naruto, but I'm pretty sure he was targeting Naruto. He raised his claw to crush us but Kushina saw this and stopped the attack, but then he made his claw grow longer to try and stab us, but both Minato and Kushina jumped in the way and stopped the attack but they were gravely wounded. They jumped in the way and took the brunt of the attack to save their son and me.

"Kushina, why did you jump in the way? You could have stayed alive and raised Naruto and help raise Kori. It would have been just me." He coughed out, with blood dripping down his mouth.

"Shut up. It's a mother's job to protect their child." She coughed, just as bad as him.

"Heh, good point. Now, though, their going to be alone, with no one to look after them. But that doesn't mean we can't do anything for them." He then turned his head to the side to look at something. "Sarutobi, as my last order as Hokage, I hereby adopt Kori Okami into my clan, so now his full name with be Kori Okami Namikaze. Also, tell everyone that these two are heroes because they helped save the village. Also I want them to learn my signature jutsu, the **Flying Raijin **and the **Rasengan.** This is my last order as Hokage."

I turned my head to look at where he was looking and I saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. I forgot he was there the night of the sealing. I was surprised that Minato would adobt me and let me learn both his jutsus. I didn't plan on that. But I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. After Minato was done talking, I heard Kushina talk.

"And Sarutobi, I want Kori to have my sword, the **Crimson Edge**. If Naruto is anything like his father, then I know he won't want to learn how to use a sword and wouldn't have the patience for learning the katas." Minato chuckled at the last part, knowing it was true.

Sarutobi looked at both of them sadly, and nodded slowly. "I understand. You have my word that these two will be taken care of."

Minato nodded, then Kushina said, "Good, because if you don't or the people won't honor Minato's request for them to be seen as heroes, then I'm coming for them, and then I'm coming for you. Do you understand?" She asked harshly.

Sarutobi nodded so quick, I was worried he might break his neck. Then Minato started talking again.

"Alright, I'm going to seal the **Nine Tails** inside Naruto now, also I'm going to seal our last remaining chakra into the seal, so we each will get to spend some time with our son. I put some into Kori's seal in case something happens, that way I can help him." He then looked down at both of us and gave a sad smile. "Kushina, we won't be seeing our son and Kori for a while, so lets tell them what we want to say." He said weakly.

Kushina nodded with tears in her eyes. "Even though Naruto is my son, this goes for both of you." She said with a small smile.

"Don't be a picky eater, just eat alot so you grow up big and strong, and make sure that you bathe everyday and you stay warm too. Also, don't stay up too late. Make sure you get plenty of sleep. Don't forget to make friends as well. You don't need a ton of them, ok? Just a few is fine, as long as their ones that you can really trust. And, Naruto your mom wasn't very good at this, make sure you study hard and learn your ninjutsu. Always remember, everyone is good at somethings, not so good at others, so even if something doesn't go well, don't get depressed, ok? When you're at the academy, respect your teachers and the upper classmen. Oh, now this is important, reguarding the three prohibitions of the shinobi, be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Take your pay, put it in a savings account. No alcohol, not until you're of age. Too much sake is bad for you, so practice moderation. And, another prohibition, is women. Remember, I am one, so I don't know too much about it. Keep in mind that this world is made up of men and women. And so, at some point you'll both notice girls and thats normal. Just be careful, don't fall for the bad ones. Just go out there and find someone who's like me. Oh, that reminds me, speaking of the three prohibitions, you should be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, ya' know? Naruto, Kori, I'm sorry to say but there will be plenty of hardships and painful times ahead. Just be true to yourselves. Make sure to have dreams, and confidence to make those dreams come true." She then begins to cry. "Oh, Naruto. There's so much. Oh so much more. There are so many things that I wish I had time to pass onto you. So much more I want to tell you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you. Minato, I'm sorry. I used up your time."

Minato shakes his head no. "No, it's alright. Naruto, my words to you, well I guess your talkitive mom said it all." He said with a smile. "Kori, know that I'm sorry for what happened to your parents and I'm sure that if we spent more time together, I could have loved you as much as Naruto." He then closed his eyes. "** Eight Signed Seal.**"

By the end, I was already in tears. It was so sad and beautiful to see both of Naruto's parents risk theirs lives and tell their son how much they love him. Then seeing them die, I felt a tingling sensation in my eyes then everything became clearer. I realized that I just activated the **Sharingan. **I quickly deactivated them so Sarutobi didn't see them when he came to pick us up. He looked down at us with tears still in his eyes and picked us up and carried us back to the village.

Upon arriving, some ninja came forth. "Lord Third, what happened to the **Nine Tails**? Where's Lord Fourth?" He asked rapidly.

Sarutobi looked at him and said, "Gather everyone in the village. I have an announcement to make." The ninja nodded then ran off to alert everyone in the village. While Sarutobi carried us, I was wondering when I would have to start getting ready for the worst since I knew what was going to happen.

20 minutes later, Sarutobi was standing on top of the Hokage Mansion with everyone in the village looking at him below. I could hear the crowd murmuring, wondering what was going on and where the Fourth was. Sarutobi then called for silence and I began getting ready for the death threats.

"Everyone listen, I have grave news. As you know, our village was attacked by two Tailed Beasts, the **Seven Tails **and the **Nine Tails**. The Fourth then defeated them but at a grave cost. Knowing that it is impossible to kill a Tailed Beast, he did the only thing he could. Seal it."

At this, the crowd started to get restless again. I heard them wondering what they were sealed into. Sarutobi called for silence again.

"As I was saying, he sealed the two beasts. He sealed the **Seven Tails **into an orphan infant he found on his way there. He then preceded to begin sealing the **Nine Tails **which was still trapped by his wife's, Kushina Uzumaki, **Chakra Chains. **However, as he was beginning the sealing, Kushina began to become weak, and her chains began to loosen. The **Nine Tails **took this opportunity to try to kill what he was going to be sealed into. Seeing the attack, Kushina stopped it, but then the **Nine Tails **had it's claw grow to try to stab the vessel. Both Minato and Kushina saw this and jumped in the way to stop it, becoming mortally wounded themselves. The reason they did this was because the vessel the **Nine Tails **was going to be sealed inside of, was their own son." At this, a collective gasp was heard throughout the crowd. "Yes they had a son. However, before he began to seal the **Nine Tails, **he told me that his last order as Hokage was to adopt the orphan he found, who is now named Kori Okami Namikaze. He then said that he wishes both his son and his adopted son the learn his signature jutsu, the **Rasengan **and the **Flying Raijin. **Kushina then said that she wished to leave her sword, the **Crimson Edge, **to Kori, believing he would like to learn Kenjutsu. Their son's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. And to further solidify the fact this actually happened, I will show you all my memories of this. Inoichi, please use your jutsu to show everyone my memories."

This caught me by surprise because this never happened in the story. Did my being here really change that much already? However, that didn't mean I didn't like it. At least this way Naruto and I won't be treated like trash in the village.

Inoichi nodded then began to perform the hand signs and placed his hand on Sarutobi's head. Then, a giant, screen-like projection appeared in front of them. He then began to show everyone Sarutobi's memories of what happened from the time Minato got there, which surprised me because I didn't think he saw everything happen that soon, to Minato's last order and Kushina's wish as well as her threat, to their last words. By the end, I saw everyone wiping tears from their eyes. They then began cheering for Minato and that we were heroes.

Sarutobi then said, "I am going to place caretakers for them in the Namikaze Clan Compound, their home. I also will be retaking the position of Hokage until a suitable replacement is found. You are all dismissed." Everyone began to walk away, murmurs of praise for us still be heard.

Sarutobi then began to walk away with us in his arms and began calling Anbu to his office to select our caretakers. While all this was going on, I couldn't help but think, "_Maybe I won't have to change almost everything. Something tells me that this is going to be fun."_

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**There's the second chapter for **_**My Wish Come True **_**for those that like it so far. I like it so far and I can't wait to start writing more. I hope you guys liked this story.**

**Please leave reviews so I know how you think I'm doing so far. I'll really appreciate it.**

**FrozenFang**


End file.
